


A donut for you, my dearie!

by Saifa



Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saifa/pseuds/Saifa
Summary: Monsters have reached the Surface and Muffet has a bakery. Toriel pays Muffet a visit to return somethings to her.
Relationships: Muffet & Toriel
Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A donut for you, my dearie!

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Femslash February.
> 
> "Muffet x Toriel, fluff, third person pov. I'm not picky about rating, maybe something G-rated where they bond over taking care of their respective families."

“Hmph! Spider hating humans! If they squish another one of my family, I’ll just have to pay them a visit with my pet,” Muffet muttered angrily while sweeping her bakery’s floor. She paused with a pair of hands resting on her hips as a small, devious smile slowly formed to reveal her fangs. “Then we’ll see how  _ they _ like being squished,” she said with a trill and a laugh before carrying on cleaning. All the while she hummed her favorite song, causing the spiders lining the walls and ceiling to sway to the melody from their silvery threads.

There was still plenty of work to do, especially when it came to making humans learn to accept and respect their spider traditions. They had a tendency to turn their nose up at her pastries and cider. Despite the rudeness of some humans, Muffet was overall pleased with the Surface. The spider families had finally been reunited for the most part. There were a few stragglers unaccounted for, but she had hope that a few more trips to the Underground would be enough to find them. For the time being though, she smiled up at her spider family with delight at their good fortune.

The door chimed open and Muffet turned, only to gasp with wide eyes. A pair of hands flew to her face as she marveled at the monster stepping into her humble bakery. “Your Majesty!” Muffet said with a curtsy. “What can I do for you, my Queen?”

Toriel smiled warmly at Muffet. “My dear, you need not address me like that anymore. I have retired my royal title.”

“As you wish, Miss Toriel,” Muffet said, curtsying again. Toriel may have left behind her royal obligations, but Muffet knew the former queen’s clout remained intact. If Toriel could become a patron of hers, that would be a dream for her bakery! Of course, Muffet did owe Toriel some free baked goods, and she would be certain to offer them to the former queen. She had always remained grateful of Toriel’s kindness after all, particularly towards spiders. Even though the clans were separated, she knew the ones that resided in Toriel’s home were safe. “Still, it is an honor to be in your presence. What delectable treats may I delight you with from my bakery? We have some freshly baked spider donuts that are to die for!” Muffet sang.

“Oh! I suppose I could purchase a few donuts for Frisk,” Toriel mused.

“For you, Miss Toriel, they are on the house,” Muffet said, clasping a pair of hands while leaning the broom against the wall.

“Goodness, how generous of you. Thank you. But I must say, I actually came to return some things to you,” Toriel said gently and motioned to a basket hanging from her arm. She lifted the lid and carefully pulled out a jar housing several spiders climbing the walls and spinning webs in their temporary home.

“My dearies!” Muffet cried, leaping over to Toriel. “Oh, how I worried about you!” She took the jar and held it against her cheek. Quietly, she whispered a few clicking noises while unscrewing the top, then placed the jar on the table. Seeing the rescued spiders climb out put her mind at ease now that she had less to worry about.

“I’m not entirely sure why they were there, but I found them in my luggage as I was unpacking. Perhaps they knew I could bring them home to you,” Toriel said sweetly. “I hope they remained unharmed during the journey to the Surface.”

Muffet was touched by Toriel’s concern. Forget gaining an influential patron, the former queen had taken time out of her busy schedule to escort her family safely. Only a true ally of spiders would do such a thing. It only felt right to offer her the greatest honor of all. “Miss Toriel, you have my sincerest gratitude. You have done a great favor to the spider family, and I would like to extend the offer of becoming an honorary member.”

“Oh my, that is also very generous.” There was a bittersweet smile that accompanied the statement.

Muffet knew how much family meant to the former queen. Toriel was a perfect fit for the spider clan, and Muffet hoped providing some form of happiness to her could repay the kindness given to them. “It is a great rarity and honor to be accepted in such a manner by the spider family, and your kindness and refusal to harm a single one of us has been appreciated.”

Toriel looked touched at Muffet’s emphasis. “I suppose it would be incredibly rude to turn you down, my dear. According to spider tradition, I humbly accept this offer,” Toriel said, bowing slightly. 

Although brief, Muffet caught the wistful look Toriel wore at the invitation. The former queen’s acceptance may have appeared modest, but Muffet knew the appreciation that ran deep behind her acceptance. After the hardship both of them endured, there was something they had in common. While gaining Toriel’s patronage had been a goal, this newly formed friendship Muffet had managed to weave together with Toriel was worth more than any profits of monster gold. 

“Wonderful, my dearie!” Muffet chimed affectionately. “Please, have a seat while I prepare those donuts for you. I’ll give you a spot of cider while I’m at it,” she sang with a sweet giggle. With a quick dash behind the pastry display, Muffet placed the freshest donuts in a box. She made certain to provide a variety ranging in icings, fillings, sprinkles. After all, the former queen and newest member of the spider family deserved the highest quality of treats. When she returned to Toriel, she placed the box on the table and carefully set a mug of hot spider cider in front of the former queen.

“It smells delicious, my dear,” Toriel smiled. “Please, sit with me.” 

Muffet nodded and took a seat across from her. She watched Toriel carefully sip as the steam rose into the air and brushed against her fur. Oh, how she hoped Toriel would like her cider. This was an important moment for her bakery and their newly blossoming relationship. Waiting in anticipation, she clasped her hands patiently for a response.

“Your cider is exquisite!” Toriel said sincerely.

“How wonderful you think so, dearie!” Muffet giggled.

“And I’m sure Frisk will appreciate the donuts. I do recall them praising how cutely decorated they were.”

“It’s nice to know they appreciate my artistry. We spiders take pride in our web patterns.” Muffet hummed briefly as she thought of the fallen human who freed them all. She also hadn’t forgotten their kindness towards her family. From what the spiders told her, they had grown fond of Frisk. “If they ever want a treat, they can stop by for a donut. Of course, with a discount,” Muffet said with a wink.

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Toriel laughed warmly.


End file.
